


drawings for marvel undercover prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it was a lot of fun to do something different this time :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Marvel Undercover 2020





	1. Clint

**Author's Note:**

> it was a lot of fun to do something different this time :)

for prompt a20: Clint + his relation to music after loosing hearing


	2. Bucky

for prompt a14: Bucky + therapy through music


	3. Steve and Bucky

Bonus “treat” for prompt s57: Steve + bucky + holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm orphaning my works, that were made for fandom events, so they can stay online after I delete the account, which I'm planning to do soon. The drawings above were made for marvel undercover prompt fest on tumblr in 2020 -cruria


End file.
